How to say I Love You
by PINKvsBLUE
Summary: Its a one shot with Adrian and Sydney. Its a moment after they have just been in some dangerous situation. Its inspired after reading Indigo Spell. Its sweet and short. Who could not love these two? I may post some other one shots here.


**A/N: It's a one shot inspired after reading the Indigo Spell. No spoilers from it but it may give away some uh feelings I guess... Think about this scene happening after some dangerous encounter where Adrian, Sydney and Eddie had been in danger. I had a fic in mind that would have this scene in it, but I'm not sure I am brave enough to attempt to write a Bloodlines fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is purely for entertainment.**

**Review if you like it please.**

**One shot: How to say I Love You**

I looked across the room and with what little energy I had left, I made my way over to him. When I got close enough I immediately reached out towards him, and he caught me in time before the pure exhaustion sent me to the floor. Relief flooded through me the moment he had touched me, to say I was scared I was going to lose him was an understatement. The fact that he was still here and touching me, or more specifically holding me now, made me so grateful. He looked down at me and smiled a bit and I moved to embrace him, I wrapped my arms tightly around him. He then looked back up and over to Eddie.

'I'm going to go take care of her,' Adrian said a moment later to Eddie. The 'her' being me I realized and the thought of him taking care of me made me swell with so much emotion. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eddie nod.

'That's a good idea. I have everything under control here anyway.' Eddie replied. With that Adrian started leading me out. I had just used so much magic I wasn't sure how much longer I could actually walk for. Even with Adrian still holding me, luckily his car was just outside. He helped me in and in a few short minutes we were at his apartment. He moved to my door and helped me out and up the stairs to his place. He opened it and moved towards his couch. I sat down and he stood in front of me. He moved his hand to my cheek and caressed it softly.

'I'm so glad you are ok,' I said a moment later and caught a hold of his green green eyes. They tinkled a bit and I saw a smile sweep across his features, he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

'Sage, I'm so glad you are ok, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you.' He then took a step back and I instinctively grabbed a hold of his hand. He smiled again. 'I'm just going to get you something with some sugar.' I registered what he had said and nodded. Sugar was a good idea. He quickly left the room and I leaned against the couch. He returned a minute later and handed me a soda and a chocolate. I drank the soda quickly and ate the chocolate just as quickly. I immediately started to feel better but I still needed to rest. Adrian finally sat down next to me. I removed my shoes and closed any space between us. My body rested on his chest and my head was curled up in his neck. The smell I loved so much and associated with him took over my senses. He wrapped his arms around me and with his one hand he began to slightly draw patterns on my one arm, it made my whole body tingle. I began to think about everything we had just gone through and how close I had come to loosing Adrian. The one person I could not live not without. I wanted him to know something and instead of outright saying it- although I could have in that moment-I chose a bit of an indirect method.

'Adrian?' I said softly.

'Mmm?' his reply came and he placed a kiss on the top of my head. 'What can I do for you?'

'Can you tell me what colours are in my aura right now?' He shifted a bit so he could look at me and I held his gaze and gave him a soft smile. 'Please.' I added a moment later and he nodded. He began to run his one hand through my hair and tucked a piece of it behind my ear. He then rested his hand on my cheek and began to study my aura.

'The usual yellow and purple,' he paused, 'some of that intensity of the colours I normally see when I touch you is there too.' That made him smile.

'And?' I pressed on.

'And one more colour,' he spoke a bit more softly.

'And what does that colour mean, Adrian?'

'Love.' Was his quiet response, 'It represents love.' I nodded and held his gaze hoping he would understand what I was trying to tell him. A moment later he leaned down and kissed me, I melted easily into the kiss. It was tender and filled with a lot of emotion. When we broke apart I went back to how I had been resting and closed my eyes, I felt his arms wrap around me once more.

'I love you too, Sydney,' Adrian said a moment later, 'let's get some sleep now.' It didn't take me or Adrian long to fall asleep, wrapped up in each other, and we stayed that way the whole night. Not worrying about the outside world, just enjoying this moment where we were both together and both safe.


End file.
